


Worrying about your person

by Nea



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, boyfriends being worried about each other, moustead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: After what happened to Justin Voight, Jay is worried.
Relationships: Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Jay Halstead
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Worrying about your person

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** Neverending gratitude to _firstlovelatespring_  
>  **Warnings:** Spoiler for episode 323, canon divergence, slash  
>  **Disclaimer:** The show belongs to Dick Wolf and Co. The guys belong to each other.

Mouse is the only one in the office and he’s waiting in nearly complete darkness. The screen of his computer is the only source providing just a little light.

When he hears footsteps on the stairs, he looks up. He knows those footsteps.

"Did you know?" Jay asks, as soon he comes through the door and sees Mouse.

Mouse nods. "Detective Lindsay had her suspicions and asked me to trace the location of Voight’s car." Before Jay can say anything, Mouse continues. "But it was already too late to give all of you the new coordinates. He wanted to be alone with Bingham and leave the team out of it."

"But having Lindsay involved was okay?" Jay’s angry. Mouse can hear it in his voice, see it in his tense posture. 

"I doubt he knew. And she didn’t want anyone else to get into this mess." Mouse shuts down his computer and gets up. "You wouldn’t have been able to get there in time to stop them." He walks slowly towards Jay. "Believe me. I checked."

"I know you did." Jay sighs. "It’s just that they could both get into huge trouble over this."

"Where are the guys?" Mouse asks, glancing at the door. 

"They all scattered pretty quickly to get home and hug their loved ones." Jay meets Mouse in the middle, who pulls him into a hug. "Just like me."

"You don’t have a monopoly on reckless decisions, you know?" Mouse mumbles into the side of Jay’s neck, who finally relaxes in his arms.

Jay nods and rubs Mouse’s neck gently. "You have to quit working for Brianna Logan."

"Why?" Mouse wraps his arms tighter around Jay for a moment. "I’m making good money there."

Jay takes a step back, so he can look Mouse in the eyes, without letting go of him completely. "What if some guys hear that dispensaries are making good money? And what if they decide that the guy responsible for the security system there is their best way in?"

"That’s not gonna happen." Mouse shakes his head. "Brianna uses an alias for me, for this very reason. No one knows that I’m her security guy." He smooths the worry lines around Jay’s eyes and on his forehead away with kisses.

"What if they have an insider?" Jay doesn’t sounds very convinced yet, so Mouse kisses his lips now.

"Everyone at Brianna’s knows that I’m with an detective," he says between kisses. "They wouldn’t dare."

"They better not." Jay says determined. "Everyone knew Justin was Voight’s son and someone still killed him." He hugs Mouse again. "Just think about quitting, okay, Greg? Please." The fear and sadness in Jay’s voice is very audible, and Mouse instantly turns serious again.

"Okay." He nods. "I’ll consider it." He kisses Jay once more, as if to seal it. "No need to worry about me," he whispers close to Jay’s ear.

"Too late," Jay whispers back. "I’ll always worry about you. You’re my person."

"And you’re mine." Mouse’s voice is even quieter than a whisper now. His hot breath against Jay’s ear instantly gives Jay goosebumps. "Let’s go home so I can show you."


End file.
